


The Deal

by Xenikka



Series: The Deal [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenikka/pseuds/Xenikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tie in the Ceremonial Duel, Atem will be needing a few things to help get his new life started properly. But only one person can provide those things, and he's not the type who gives things away for free. Prideshipping: KxYY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kaiba

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Prideshipping - Kaiba x Yami
> 
> Warning: Rated M, for graphic lemons (with a side of obligatory Yugioh psychoanalysis). Also, my personal opinion is that these boys would like to play rough, so this fic includes (consensual) kink/BDSM - bondage, spanking, and dominance/submission games. Do not read if you hate that sort of thing.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

 

I saw it coming. It doesn't matter that my stomach hadn't been certain and had been fluttering nervously all through the duel. It doesn't mean anything that it only stopped after Yugi had smiled that knowing smile, and that other Yugi had grinned back, and *that* was the moment the rest of my body had finally been convinced, only a few seconds before Yugi's crimson eyed twin had played the last card and brought both their life points down to zero simultaneously. Then I had let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, and indulged for a few seconds in the sudden rush of relief.

 

Everyone else seemed a little surprised, unsure of what this really meant. They were milling about anxiously as the two Yugis flung themselves into a vigorous embrace. Isis finally interrupted the love-fest to explain that since the pharaoh hadn't lost, the evil boogeyman would stay sealed, but since the pharaoh also hadn't won, the Gods wouldn't grant him access to the afterlife, and he would have to stay here and make a life for himself in this century. I snorted to myself - hadn't all that been obvious?

 

Mokuba had run over to celebrate with the Yugi-tachi, but I remained standing off to one side. Eventually I'd get what I wanted. After a few minutes, one of Yugi's friends moved out of the way, and I managed to catch a quick flash of red eyes as the man I supposed I should be calling 'Atem' looked up and nodded quickly at me, holding up a finger to ask me to wait.

 

I nodded back at him and, since it was only him looking in my direction, didn't completely suppress my smile. He clearly anticipated the contents of our impending conversation, which was only natural as otherwise he wouldn't be worthy of having it. But I was actually glad that the Yugi-tachi were still involved in their celebrations, as it gave me a few moments to try and deal with the two warring sides of my own mind. Or rather, to suppress the side that was whispering such absurd nonsense about how good such a simple acknowledgement from _him_ made me feel. That wouldn't even be so bad on its own, but it was just more terrible advice from the same side of my mind that would blindside me with erotic fantasies out of nowhere, about things like losing a game to him, and having him insist that in this type of game, it was the winner's right to fuck the loser...

 

I shook my head to help dispel the sudden distraction. It wasn't helpful, and anyway I hadn't lost anything here, I'd already won. All that remained to be determined was the magnitude of my prize. If anything, it was more appropriate to indulge in my preferred fantasy, the one where I tied him down with those ridiculous bondage cuffs he always wears, and...

 

"Kaiba."

 

I opened my eyes slowly, casually, as though I hadn't just been startled out of the beginnings of an elaborate erotic fantasy about the man now standing in front of me. I nodded at him, replying softly, "Atem." I hadn't been expecting his reaction, those red eyes widening and his lips parting in a rather appealing gesture. I suppose he was just overly attached to his new name, but whatever the reason for it I made a mental note of the response for future reference. It was always good to have an advantage. I continued, "Look. I know what you want, and you know I know it, but let's do it officially, shall we?" He grinned. "What do you want, _Atem?_ " I emphasised his name again, and his eyes narrowed in pleasure like a cat's.

 

"I would like a ride home in your plane please, Kaiba," he stated calmly with a smile.

 

"Would you now. And what will you give me in return for that?" I asked. There was a small scuffle behind Atem as Honda clapped a hand over Jounouchi's attempt to comment.

 

"Actually, I was hoping you might consider giving me the lift as a favour to a friend." Atem replied. His smile turned hopeful, but I could see the ironic look in his eyes that told me he didn't really expect me to agree to it. Good.

 

"Hmmm," I pretended to consider. "It seems to me that a more typical sort of favour to a friend might consist of something more like giving them a ride to town in their car..."

 

Atem interrupted me, "And would you do _that_ if I asked you to?"

 

I blinked, and decided to consider the question for more than a millisecond before immediately rejecting it. To my surprise, my answer was "Yes."

 

He gave me a wider, genuine smile at that, and I couldn't help but let the corner of my mouth turn up in response. Damn him for being right, but it actually did feel good to know I had a friend who wasn't Mokuba. But still, we had an important issue to resolve. I continued, "But before we continue negotiations, we both know that isn't the only thing you want. Why don't you put all your cards on the table now before we haggle over the price, hmm?"

 

He nodded, acknowledging I had scored a point. It felt irritatingly good.

 

"Alright then Kaiba. I would like four things from you; a plane ride home, official documentation proving that I exist, a job at Kaiba Corporation designing games, and to socialise with you as a friend."

 

I started in surprise at the third request. I hadn't even considered what Atem might do for a job, but the suggestion was such a good idea, I couldn't believe it hadn't occurred to me. The Yugi-tachi had been surprised as well, judging from the murmured conversation emanating from the group.

 

"Well," I replied, "Out of those four items, it seems to me that only the last one is something that friends would typically do for each other. That request is granted. As for the more unusual requests, how much is it worth to you for me to essentially grant you your entire life?"

 

Honda must have finally lost control of the mutt, as Jounouchi burst out of the group yelling, "What?! Kaiba, you bastard! You've already got more money than you could ever spend, and you want to demand _more_ from a guy whose only possession in the world is the body he only just got 5 minutes ago?!"

 

I was so pleased that, with his idiotic outburst, the mutt had unwittingly given me a nice easy segue into talking about what it was I really wanted. I graced him with a smirk. "Then he'll just have to sell that, won't he?"

 

Jounouchi's eyes widened in horror and he spluttered for a few moments before managing to form the words "What the FUCK?!"

 

Honda added "Ahhhh, I'm sure he didn't mean it quite like that... right?"

 

I looked the Yugi-tachi over. They all looked shocked... apart from Yugi, who was flushing with a knowing embarassment. I just laughed at them all, until Atem said pacifyingly, "It's alright Jounouchi. I was expecting this, and I will agree to be Kaiba's... servant, for a period of time to be negotiated."

 

"Slave," I corrected him. Atem turned back to glare at me so I clarified, "Servants get paid with money. And have the option of quitting if they want to."

 

His eyes narrowed and my smirk widened. Even if he'd anticipated having to bargain in this manner, this seemed to be one concession he hadn't expected to have to make, and it was satisfying to know I'd won another advantage in our game. He glared for a few more seconds but he eventually ground out through gritted teeth, "Fine. Slave. For one day."

 

I snorted. If he was going to start ridiculously low, I would start ridiculously high. "One year." (The Yugi-tachi exploded in outrage before being shushed by Yugi. Atem ignored them all.)

 

"One week," he countered.

 

"Six months."

 

"Two weeks."

 

"Three months."

 

"One month."

 

"Two months, final offer."

 

"A month and a half."

 

"Two. Months. Do you have any idea how hard it is to forge official government paperwork?" I lied.

 

"Fine, two months. Plus the agreement that I won't have to do anything that could cause permanent injury."

 

Outwardly, I scoffed. "Do you think I'm your friend or not? Of course." Inwardly, I grinned a gleeful and, I admit it, sadistic grin at the possibilities offered by Atem's implicit agreement that non-permanent injury would be just fine. I stepped forward and we shook hands on the deal. With that complete, I stepped back a few paces so that the flaring of my coat wouldn't knock him over as I spun on my heel and swept out dramatically, ignoring the renewed complaints of the Yugi-tachi, and calling over my shoulder "I'll be outside when you and Mokuba are quite finished here."

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Atem

 

It took some time to calm everyone down, especially Jounouchi. I assured them all multiple times that I was sure Kaiba just wanted to enjoy lightly humiliating me for a while, and that I'd probably just be bringing him drinks and things like that, almost as if it were a low level internship at KaibaCorp. Aibou was a great help, agreeing with me about everything, and helping to reassure the others.

 

It still felt incredibly strange to be seeing and feeling the world through my own senses instead of his, everything seemed so much more intense, colours seemed brighter, and physical sensations amplified. My first action - embracing my aibou - was by far the most incredible feeling I had ever experienced. On the other hand, it felt so isolating not to be able to feel him through our link, but ultimately neither of us could deny that this separation was necessary. I would love aibou forever, but we each needed our independence, and our sexual needs were just too fundamentally incompatible. I'd sat through far too many dull and tedious fantasies of Anzu, and aibou hadn't exactly appreciated the intense and sometimes violently passionate imagery about Kaiba that sometimes escaped from me down our link. Anticipation started to grow stronger within me as I considered how soon I would be able to make those fantasies into reality.

 

Finally, I assured them all that surely Kaiba didn't mean anything more... nefarious, and that yes, I could handle it, whatever it was he planned to ask of me. Judging by the looks they were still exchanging with each other when I left, I'm not sure if I entirely convinced anyone, but since none of _them_ owned private planes or could forge me a passport, the protests eventually died away enough for me to make my exit and join Kaiba outside in the bright desert sun.

 

When we arrived at the plane, Kaiba handled the take off, but once we were safely in the air, he handed the controls over to Mokuba, much to Mokuba's delight. As Kaiba and I retreated to the large cabin with luxury seats at the rear of the plane, we had to endure a few balance-shaking dips and wiggles thanks to our pilot's exuberance, but it was worth it for the privacy.

 

I was suddenly rather apprehensive. Although I had a good idea of what Kaiba's intentions were towards me, I wasn't entirely certain. There were a few ways this could happen, and some ways were more desirable than others. I was confident in my strategies, but there was always a chance that I had read him incorrectly, and if I had, things could go very wrong. But it didn't matter, the game was already in progress, and it was time for both of us to play our cards. I sat down in one of the plush leather seats, which attempted to swallow me whole. Kaiba sat opposite me, folded his hands in his lap, and stared at me implacably. Fine, I would make the first move then.

 

"So... What exactly...."

 

He immediately interrupted me with "I saw you."

 

"What?"

 

"I saw you with the _priest_." He practically spat the last word out, as if reluctant to have it linger on his lips any longer than necessary. I just gaped at him in shock. How could he have seen that? "You couldn't have..." I told him. "There was no one there, we checked!"

 

Kaiba glanced away in what looked like some discomfort. "I was exploring the palace. I heard you talking, but then you stopped and I wanted to see what was happening. I idly thought that it would be easier if I was invisible. Then suddenly I was."

 

Ahh, Kaiba had always had trouble dealing with the more supernatural elements of my existence. Wait... if he truly had been invisible then... "Then you did see everything." I muttered.

 

"Yes. I saw it all. How could you have done it? He was _so pathetic_ , begging you like that. Don't you have any pride?" Kaiba sneered at me.

 

"How can you say that?!" I yelled at him. I wrestled myself out of the clinging seat so I could pace up and down the aisle of the cabin. "It was something wonderful, and beautiful, and I'm not sorry! He was just... devoted."

 

Kaiba got to his feet considerably more gracefully than I had done, and strode over to me so that he could yell in my face more effectively. "He was _pathetic_! Begging you to fuck him, and so grovellingly grateful when you obliged. Is that sort of abject subservience really what you want?"

 

"No, of course not!" I admitted without thought, yelling just as loudly back at him, staring into those cold blue eyes. "But that was all he could offer me. He saw me as a God."

 

"Yes," Kaiba growled, and leant forward, caging me against the wall of the cabin with his arms. It was an attempt to threaten, but it had multiple other effects on me as well. I tried to ignore the way his closeness and his low voice caused strange tingling sensations to leap up and down my spine as he continued, "He thought you were a God- he knew how superior he was, but he saw that you were even more powerful than him. So he concluded that you must truly be a deity, and that you deserved his pathetic worship. But you know, even though I may look exactly like him, whoever he was, I'm completely different."

 

"In what way?" I asked in a tone to match his, eager to see where this was going.

 

"I know how superior I am, and then I see you beat me, and I want to fight you all the more. I want to tear you down to my level and climb over you, even at the same time that I admire your skill."

 

I stared at him, mouth open, indulging for a second in the imagery of Kaiba climbing over me and punishing me for all my victories over him. I blinked to regain my focus. I had been on the defensive against his assault for too long. It was time to try and reclaim the upper hand.

 

"I see, completely different, are you? That's why you stayed and watched until the end, right? And as you knew you couldn't be seen, I bet you were touching yourself the whole time as well, hmm?" I stared into his eyes, watching them turn dark as his pupils dilated, the involuntary reaction giving me all the answer I needed. Still, he was Kaiba, so instead of admitting the truth, he snapped at me again.

 

"I never said I stayed..."

 

"Of course you did, because you were burning with both curiosity and arousal, fascinated to see what it would be like if you just gave in and allowed yourself to have what you really want," I continued in a low voice, gazing into his eyes and allowing my own desire to show in my expression. I'd thoroughly captured his attention now, all of that powerful focus concentrated entirely on me and the words I was trying to weave my spell with, as I staked my own future on whether I'd read his reactions and desires correctly. "You don't want to admit you want it, but you're torn, aren't you? Half of you does want to tear me down and triumph over me, the part of you that wants to make deals to keep me as a _slave_ and relish having _all_ that power and control over me..."

 

Kaiba managed to suppress most of his whole body shudder, but his eyelashes flickered rapidly nonetheless. Score one success for the first part of my plan, time for phase two. "...but there's still the other half of you that respects what I can do, and is intrigued by the idea of giving up that same power and control to someone worthy of wielding it, and you know that _I'm_ the only one who could possibly be worthy." There was a flash of desperate panic in Kaiba's eyes, as he realised I'd seen through him successfully, but I didn't let up. The only way to finish this right would be to get Kaiba to snap and do something impulsive, and I was dying to see which of the two impulses would prove the stronger. "...You say that you're the only one who can defeat me, but you know that the truth is that _I'm_ the only one who has ever defeated _you_. What's more, you know full well it was exactly what you _really_ needed..."

 

"Shut up!" He screamed, and kissed me, biting at my lips as our tongues battled fiercely. Eventually I decided it was best to let him win one tiny victory for once, and predictably his aggression cooled somewhat once he felt he was in control of the situation. I let him explore my mouth with his tongue at his leisure, and eventually he broke off for air, grabbed me by the throat and gasped, "How did you know all that?"

 

My gaze finally slid away from his for the first time in our little confrontation, as I couldn't quite suppress my desire to avoid answering the question. But Kaiba shifted his grip to my chin and pinned me with his eyes so I was forced to answer to his face.

 

"Because I feel exactly the same way."

 

His eyes widened and then he laughed at me. "Good. Then you won't mind if I do _this_ ," he said, grabbing my arm and spinning me around with one swift motion, and trapping my wrists behind my back. I turned to look over my shoulder at him.

 

"I hope you don't expect to win _that_ easily, do you?" I asked as I ducked down, yanking my wrists out of his grip and stepping away. "We should always fight for our victories, whatever the arena, don't you agree?" I taunted him. It was fine by me if Kaiba's urge to dominate and control had ended up being stronger this time, after all, I had to admit he had been severely provoked. I was confident in my eventual victory, but for now, inviting him to wrestle for topping rights was a contest I was bound to lose, and I was going to enjoy losing it very much.

 

"I agree completely," he smirked back at me, also aware that his victory in this contest was guaranteed, and clearly hugely enjoying that fact. He took a few steps back into the open area of the cabin in front of the door, conspicuously blocking the exit as he took a suitcase down from a compartment and retrieved a blue tie from it, running it through his fingers while giving me a calculating stare. I stared back at him, then glanced one way and dodged the other way, beginning the next phase of the game.

 

He reacted far quicker than I expected, grabbing me in some kind of martial arts hold, spinning me around, and throwing me to the floor precicely in the middle of the aisle. But he didn't press his advantage, allowing me to stand back up and resume glaring at him. He spread his arms wide, inviting me to try again, so I did, this time going for a direct assault. I aimed a punch at his balls (I wasn't even going to bother trying to reach his face), and when that was deflected effortlessly, tried a kick, but suddenly I was off the ground entirely, the plane spinning wildly around me, until I landed in exactly the same spot I had fallen before.

 

The next two attempts ended in exactly the same way, except that Kaiba didn't even bother holding back his laughter. I was beginning to get angry with the way he was toying with me, and I growled at him as I stood up.

 

"Had enough of playing? I don't blame you, losing so badly like that," he taunted me. I growled again and charged directly at him, and this time when I was thrown and pinned, I ended up face down, and he followed me to the ground, caging me in with his body. I struggled beneath him, but as soon as I managed to get a hand free, he grabbed my arm and held it firmly behind my back. The other arm soon followed, and when I still wouldn't stop writhing, he pinned me to the ground harder with a knee in my back, and I felt him sliding the tie through the buckles of my leather bracelets, tying them together. I couldn't help but moan as I savoured the first part of my willing defeat.

 

"Should I thank you or Yugi for your taste in bondage slave fasion?" Kaiba asked.

 

"Well..." I began, but he quickly interrupted me.

 

"Oh wait, I just remembered, I don't care. It's very convenient though."

 

"Except that I'm still wearing my clothes, so you haven't really achieved very much yet," I countered, but he just laughed.

 

"Plenty of ways around that," he replied, and pulled me to one side, attaching the tie that was restraining my wrists around the base of one of the seats. He got up and stepped away, and I strained my neck craning over my shoulder to try and follow his movements, but to no avail. I waited tensely until he returned, waving a wickedly sharp looking knife under my nose. My eyes widened and I nervously tried to pull away.

 

"Kaiba, wait... this is the only set of clothes I own. I'll co-operate if you tell me to take them off, I promise." It probably wasn't going to work but it was worth a try.

 

"That just makes it even better. When I'm done you won't even be able to go outside unless I give you some more clothes."

 

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit far?" I asked him futilely. Predictably, he laughed loudly in my ear, punctuating it with the sound of tearing fabric as he slit through the back of my jacket.

 

"I hope that's not really what you think, as I've got a long way to go before I reach _my_ limits," he smirked at me, pulling off the tattered remains of my shirt. I had to grin back, as to be honest my own limits stretched rather further as well. Losing my shirt and jacket _was_ annoying though. When he moved to get started on my lower half, I had to protest, and it was going to have be all or nothing if it was going to work.

 

"No Kaiba, please don't," I begged him shamelessly. "I'll be cold, and you haven't even tied my ankles up yet," I tried. He snorted at that, but put the knife down, undoing and tugging off the rest of my clothing to leave me completely naked. I looked up at his fully clothed body. "Aren't you going to take yours off as well?" I asked.

 

He looked down at himself, then raked his gaze slowly up my body as he looked up at me, my cock hardening and my chest flushing under the implacable inspection. "No," he answered tersely. I opened my mouth to try and goad some additional response from him, but he quickly rolled his eyes and cut me off, continuing, "I want you to be constantly aware of exactly who it is who's going to be fucking you." He laughed again at the way my cock twitched at that, and then he crouched down and straddled me, his long white coat draping over my legs, the gentle sensation making me shiver.

 

"So, it looks like you like the idea of knowing it's me who's fucking you," he growled at me. Without waiting for a response he dived for my neck, and I moaned as his tongue wetly explored my throat. The collar was clearly getting in his way though, so he gave me a final bite at the base of my neck and continued moving downwards to my nipples. One was captured in his mouth while the other was brutally assaulted by his fingers, and I cried out, involuntarily jerking my arms against their restraints. He lifted his mouth off one nipple and looked up at me, saying "Stop struggling, or I'll have to punish you."

 

I gasped, "I can't help it", but he willfully chose to misintepret it.

 

"Ahh, so secretly you want to be punished, but don't want to admit it."

 

Exasperated, I tried to say, "No, Kaiba, stop being so..." but was forced to cut myself off as he tweaked my nipples painfully and I gasped and arched under him. He put his mouth back to work on one of them, licking and sucking until it ached, and his hands drifted in a surprisingly light touch over my skin, sending ripples of pleasure through my whole body, wandering gradually in a downward direction. As he brushed his fingers too gently over the sensitive skin of my stomach my body jerked reflexively again, and he looked up at me in sadistic triumph.

 

"I knew you wanted it," he crowed, the glare I shot him only widening his smirk. He paused briefly, but when I failed to make any actual complaints, he grabbed me bodily and half rolled and half flipped me over onto my stomach in the narrow aisle. I struggled again just for the sheer enjoyment of having him restrain me, sitting down heavily on my legs, and running his hands over my ass, groping and squeezing.

 

I moaned "Kaiba," and he made a pleased sound at hearing his name. Then his open palm came down on my ass with a loud smack, and I yelled his name again, much louder. A flurry of further smacks followed, and I struggled unsuccessfully to writhe away from each sharp strike even as I moaned my pleasure into the plush carpet. He stopped to run his fingers gently over the tender skin, and an embarassing whimper escaped my lips before I could stop it, the feeling was so intense. The next few smacks were slower, but increased dramatically in severity each time.

 

"That's for struggling," Smack. "And that's for your smart mouth," Smack. "And that's for struggling again the second time." Smack.

 

"Kaiba, please," I begged, reaching my limit, but he demanded the last word.

 

"And _this_ is for _beating me_ ," he hissed into my ear, giving me one last vicious strike which stung intensely, and I yelled in pain. But before I could tell him off for going too far, he had already stopped, and he was moving forward to cover my body with his own, grinding his dick into my sore ass, and sinking his teeth into the back of my neck. We both moaned ecstatically, but suddenly he was wrenching himself away, standing up and retreating away from me again.

 

"Kaiba?" I asked. There was no response. I frowned. "Hey, don't leave me here like this! What are you doing? Kaiba?" I heard a rustle of movement behind me, but I couldn't identify what was happening, and I was finding it extremely frustrating. "Kaiba! Get back here and finish this!" I demanded. I heard some more movement and then his coat was draping over me again as he resumed his position straddling me.

 

He leaned forward and growled, "I can't believe you're trying to order me around when you're in a position like that." I shuddered as his breath ghosted past my ear, and then again as he squeezed one tender and inflamed ass cheek in his hand for emphasis. "Have you forgotton that you just sold yourself to me? You should be trying to please your new master."

 

I could hear the smirk in his voice even without being able to see his face. I retorted, "I may have sold you my body, but there was nothing in our agreement about me having to speak nicely to you." He chuckled, and I heard the sound of some kind of container snapping open.

 

"That's true," he admitted, "But on the other hand, maybe I just went and fetched something to use as lube from that suitcase, or maybe I couldn't find any..." He trailed off, and I made an unhappy noise. I didn't _think_ he would be so cruel as to proceed without lube, but on the other hand, I wasn't in any way keen to call his bluff. I gave in with a sigh.

 

"Kaiba, I'm sorry, please use the lube on me."

 

"Hn. I'll accept that for now, but you'll have learn to beg better than that if you want to be allowed to come."

 

I moaned at his words, and at the feeling of him shifting, pushing my legs apart as much as the aisle would allow for, and settling between them. He grabbed the bottle, and spread me open. I tried to mentally prepare myself for what was coming, but I couldn't help jerking in Kaiba's grip and yelling "FUCK!" when the cold liquid touched me. Kaiba laughed his cruelest laugh again, and began probing my now slick entrance with a finger. He traced slowly around, teasing without ever pushing in, until I was moaning continuously with the pleasurable torture of it.

 

He leaned close to my ear and murmured "This is mine now, and I will use it whenever I want." His finger suddenly breached my entrance and pushed inside slowly but remorselessly. I shut my eyes and keened with the mixture of pleasure and pain I felt as I felt him push the finger deeper inside of my virgin hole. "Shit, that's tight," he muttered as I clenched around him. I tried to relax as he began to stretch me, wincing slightly at the unfamiliar sensation. Not that any sensations were familiar in this new body, but this one was especially strange. Kaiba continued to ease his fingers in and out of me, until I had relaxed and was starting to appreciate the better parts of the odd feelings it was causing. He pushed me up onto my knees without withdrawing his fingers, reaching underneath me with his other hand to tease my cock. I gasped as he touched me, the sudden pleasure shooting through my cock and then wrapping around the place where his fingers were buried inside me. He moaned in response, but then pulled both hands away abruptly.

 

He pushed at my limbs until I got the idea and assisted in rolling myself over onto my back, the tie anchoring my wrists twisting and tightening. He repositioned his long coat, spread my legs again, and finally unzipped and freed his cock. Before I had much of a chance to look, he had already leaned in, his face close to my own, and the head of his cock poised at my entrance, but not yet pushing in. I gazed up at him with a lust-fogged expression, staring dazedly at him for a second until I realised he was speaking again.

 

"I _own_ you. You will follow my orders if you don't want to be punished. Now beg me to take you." I moaned and closed my eyes, shutting out that penetrating blue stare that I suddenly couldn't bear to have focussed on me. "No!" He barked, "Open your eyes and beg me, _Atem_." I gasped at the use of my name in such a sentence, and my eyes opened of their own accord to focus on Kaiba's. I stared at him for a few moments longer with a desperate expression. All my instincts were raging at me that this was the moment to turn things around, to try to find the right words for that final last resort strategy, to turn the imminent defeat into a crushing victory. But there was no chance of any of that here, no way to turn any of this around.

 

Even though losing this game had been my deliberate goal from the start, the realisation that it was actually going to happen washed over me and filled me with an irrational terror for just a few moments. I didn't want to admit to myself that it had really happened, that I had lost. I felt a sudden delicious wave of heat and shame wash over my whole body as I confronted the idea. I had lost.

 

Kaiba read every emotion as it flooded over me, as it was displayed all over my face for him to see. I watched his lips part in fascination, watched his eyes fill with sick glee as he savoured the moment. Now that I had admitted it to myself, I had to admit it to him too. But suddenly, that didn't feel difficult any more, in fact, it felt like an incredibly easy task. Perversely, I felt a sudden sense of relief and freedom overtake me as I realised that there was nothing left to struggle and fight against because it was already over, I was going to admit his victory. I was going to beg him to fuck me, and I was going to do anything else he demanded of me as well. Because I had lost.

 

"You win," I whispered, and his response was beautiful. He moaned passionately, his eyes half closing in ecstacy, the tip of his cock piercing my entrance, but going no further. I continued eagerly, "Please Kaiba, please fuck me! Take me, please!"

 

He choked off a broken sound in his throat and obliged, pushing slowly forward, drawing a strained moan from me as well as he torturously sheathed himself inside me inch by inch. As he pushed in deeper, he gasped, "Yes, yes, yes, _mine!_ " I groaned wholeheartedly in response and agreed.

 

"Yes, Kaiba. Yours. You win." He responded by pulling out of me entirely before shoving back in roughly. I yelped again, but he ignored me, and set a vigorous pace, thrusting furiously with his eyes locked on mine as he watched me come completely undone under him. I moaned shamelessly, whimpering and begging for more harsh treatment, watching him in return as he thrust hard into me. I mused absently that there was probably something really wrong with me for enjoying this so much, and probably with Kaiba too, but who cared when it felt so good? I gasped his name again, and whimpered when he rewarded me by grabbing my cock and jerking me with hard, sure strokes.

 

"Fuck, I can't take much more of this," I moaned, "Kaiba, I'm going to come soon..."

 

"Yessss," he hissed. "Do it. Come for me, Atem."

 

The way his voice sounded curling around my name was the last, perfect stimulus I needed to fall over the edge, and I did so, shouting, "KAIBA!" as a wave of ecstacy coursed through me, and I came hard all over Kaiba's hand and my own stomach. It felt nothing like the vicarious sensations I had experienced through my connection with aibou, and the pleasure only got more intense as Kaiba closed his eyes and moaned, "Mine," as I felt him pump his hot release deep inside my body.

 

Kaiba collapsed on top of me a few moments later, bracing himself with his elbows just enough to avoid crushing me with his heavier weight. We panted and gasped wordlessly for a minute, until he pulled out of me with a groan. I looked up into his eyes, and a moment of silent understanding and connection flashed between us, until it was rudely interrupted by a knock on the cabin door.

 

"Hey Nii-sama, I put the autopilot on. Are you two finished banging yet?" was Mokuba's muffled question.

 

I immediately burst out laughing at the total lack of subtlety, and even Kaiba's lips twitched for a moment before he yelled back, "Just a minute, Mokuba!"

 

He turned back to me and I looked up pointedly at my still bound hands. Kaiba nodded and leant over to untie them. As I twisted my bracelets around my wrists to relieve a little of the ache, and gathered up the remains of my clothing, Kaiba rummaged around in the still open suitcase, and then threw a shirt at me. I smiled at the noticable absence of him making me beg to receive the clothing as he had threatened, and then chuckled when I noticed the embroidered KC logo on the pocket. I would have accused him of making another statement of ownership if I hadn't suspected that every shirt in the suitcase was marked in an identical manner. I pulled the shirt on along with the rest of my clothing, and Kaiba finished packing the suitcase back up, placing it back in the overhead compartment. We looked ourselves and the cabin over, determining that everything was now decent again before we opened the door and rejoined Mokuba in the cockpit.

 

Before we settled in for a thorough grilling from Mokuba on the full details of what the memory world was like, as well as that final duel, I exchanged another glance with Kaiba. The smile he gave me could definitely be described as smug, but I thought I could also see a faint hint of shyness in his demeanour, which was probably unsurprising given his issues with intimacy. I was looking forward to exploring all of those no doubt turbulent emotions in more depth later. I was looking forward to all the other aspects of our deal as well, especially the ones about discovering Kaiba's _limits_ , and the time when eventually I would turn the tables on him and have him submit to _me_. But the anticipation didn't even have to stop there, because I also got to look forward to designing games for KaibaCorp, socialising with my friends in the flesh, and embracing aibou with my own arms whenever I pleased.

 

There was no doubt about it. Life was good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes: So, I completely understand how a lot of people just aren't into the kinky stuff, but it almost seems like a waste of these characters to me, they're just so perfect for it! I mean, with all of their (ok mostly Kaiba's) emotional issues about power and control, a tendency to treat everything as a game, and an obsession with winning... it just sort of writes itself. Which is what this fic did, I have not written a fanfiction in many years since my first couple of swiftly abandoned crappy scribblings. But I've fallen hard for Yugioh, and its intense emotional drama and lengthy inner monologues <3 This fic demanded to be written, and apparently it's opened the floodgates and all the other ideas want out too. I do write slowly just because I don't have much time for it, but I guess that will just let me think up more ideas :) I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I hope you enjoy any more that do manage to escape and get written down.


End file.
